


AU ideas that keep crowding my mind

by jayfeather226



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU ideas, Gen, Not a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayfeather226/pseuds/jayfeather226
Summary: these are ideas that pop into my mind at random times. I currently am working on about 4 different stories at this time, but would love these ideas to be written soon. So I thought put it out there for you guys to write if you want to leave a comment telling which one you want. Thank you





	1. Chapter 1

** LEATHERHEAD RAISING THE TURTLES INSTEAD OF SPLINTER**

** NOTES**

how leatherhead gets the turtles?  
The turtles were watched away from the fight between Splinter and the kraang, Splinter thought they were killed so never thought to look for them and went into hiding after being mutated. Leather head names the turtles after people in a book he had found washed up and they still have their names.  
how does this effect the turtles attitudes

  
Leo- being the oldest he is very responsible and watches out for his brothers when their father is not there. Though because he does not have the weight of being clan leader on his shoulders he is more relaxed and plays with his brothers all the time. Leo is protective of all his brothers and will fight to the death if need be to protect them.

  
Raph- being the second oldest he has his own ideas on how to do things and will fight Leo on them if he can't do them. He gained an interest in mechanics and has asked his father for a place to build bikes and cars for himself and his brother's, though he will go for all the protection for his littlest brother. He has a temper, but he tries to keep it down around Mikey for reasons only known to Raph and Mikey.

  
Donnie- the third oldest of the turtles he loves to read and experiment with different things, Leatherhead saw this and set up a room to be a lab for his little genius, though Donnie had asked for a space for Mikey to be able to play in when he wanted to spend time with Donnie. Donnie loves collaborating with Raph to build different things for their family and surprising them. The best thing they did was make the weapons for the family.

  
Mikey- the youngest turtle and the most playful of the four is very book smart not only text book wise, but fiction book as well, his room is filled with books he has read. He also has a love for the arts he will draw and paint to his hearts content. He has a room just for his art supplies. Though Mikey has a fear of loud noises and only Raph knows about this, they theorized that Mikey has more turtle instincts then his brother and he will startle and disappear when a loud noise is issued. Raph promised to keep it secret unless it put any one in danger.

  
do they get extra mutations? yes

  
the extras that they gain  
Longer beaks with fangs  
Tails, ridges going down their shells, and claws

Leo- he has dark green scales with dark blue eyes, his beak is the longest and his tail is the most alligator out of his brothers, he has ridges going from the top of his beak to his tail, he has the longest claws and the his tail is the longest. He wears a belt that has a ray gun attached to it with a blue corded necklace with a lion pendent that Mikey had made for him.

  
Raph- Has emerald green scales and toxic green eyes he has a more narrow beak and smaller fangs, but he has a thick tail his ridges start on his forehead and go down to his tail. His tail is the shortest. He wears a belt that holds a ray gun and a knife on his side. He also wears a red corded choker with a dragon pendent that Mikey had made for him.

  
Donnie- has dark olive green scales and red brown eyes, with a larger beak and fangs that hang out of his mouth, his ridges start from the top of his head down to his more turtle like tail, it's still a gator tail, but it has smoother scales and a little slimer then a gators. He wears a tool belt around his waist and across his chest. He wears a sniper like ray gun on his shell, and a purple corded bracelet with an owl pendent on it that Mikey had made for him

  
Mikey- has light leaf green scales and bright blue eyes with darker green freckles under his eyes. He has the shortest of the beaks and his tail is the most that looks like a turtle tail just longer and a little more muscular, his ridges start at the back of his head and down to his tail and he has the shortest claws out of his brothers. He wears a bag on his shell and a belt that holds his gun on his side. His brothers had gotten together and made him a tiara it was a joke at the time but Mikey never takes it off now, it's to important, it is an orange corded tiara with an alicorn pendent on it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's another au Idea that i'm also working on if you want you can use it if you want

DONNIE AND MIKEY RAISED BY A DIFFERENT NINJITSU MASTER

  
Concept- Leo and Raph is raised by Master Splinter, he had only bought two turtles and never knew about Donnie or Mikey. Donnie and Mikey is raised by another ninjitsu master (Yuu Sakura)

Leo and Raph are similar to the show, though Raph has a scar under his right eye from Leo. the one and only time that Leo lost his control on his anger. They are still friends with April and Casey.

Donnie and Mikey- are a little different then the show, Donnie is very protective of Mikey, along with their human friends (Jake and Cameron). Mikey is an artist with anything he puts in his hands. Donnie and Mikey stopped ordering pizza after the whole pizza face episode. though they did help the other turtles with that, but didn't know that at the time.

Jake- a short boy with brown curly hair and green eyes he is very out going and spoils Mikey. Though he is older then Donnie he will still follow his lead in battle. He's learning ninjitsu along with Donnie and Mikey, he's learning to fight with Kama.

Cameron- a tall boy, even taller then Donnie, with stringy blond hair and blue eyes. He's been best friend with Jake since they were little. Once he met Donnie and Mikey he became protective of Mikey. Mikey can cause disasters where ever he goes, so Cameron became a constant by Mikey's side while top side, he doesn't like Mikey being alone. That disaster causing thing that Mikey does is used on their enemies. 

Different weapons for Donnie and Mikey

Donnie- a spear with an arsenal of smoke bombs

Mikey- twin tessen with an arsenal of daggers he hides on his person.

Cameron- carries around explosives that he sets off after a fight to hide evidence of his friends existence.

WHEN THEY MEET

They meet during the the good, the bad, and the Casey Jones

The episodes starts off with Leo and Raph sparring, which Leo wins, and Raph left to blow off steam topside. While out there he runs into Casey and gets into a fight with him. It then shifts to Donnie and Mikey having a spar as well, Mikey wins and they then meet up with Jake and Cameron and go on patrol of their side of New York. It shifts to the next day and Raph has come back apologized to Leo, they have another fight though over something stupid and Raph leaves once more. Donnie and Mikey have already left to patrol the city, they head back home with Cameron and Jake with them, and a foot bot following them, Raph has had another fight with Casey and headed home, with Casey following him, and a foot bot following Casey.

When Donnie and Mikey are fighting the foot bots one escapes and Mikey and Donnie follow him to destroy it. At the time Raph and Casey are chasing a foot bot as well, when they had caught and destroyed it when they see two other two turtles fighting off another foot bot. Raph stopped and stared at the two turtles that seemed to have not noticed them, since they were walking off talking to each other. Raph called out to the two and talk to them about getting them to meet up again with his brother they agree only if they can bring their friends along as well. Raph agrees only if he can bring his. With everything set in place the two groups separate and tell their families about the interaction.


End file.
